Hakyeon!
by Fletcher Hakyeon
Summary: Hakyeon adalah seorang sisa kelas XII IPA di SMA Jellpi. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya? Check it out guys! Yaoi!BXB!School Life!Bahasa tidak baku!DLDR! Kenal sama author JungHakyeon112215? Pindah akun ke akun ini.


Hakyeon!

.

CAST : ALL VIXX MEMBER, CAST LAINNYA AKAN MUNCUL SEIRING JALANNYA CERITA

PAIRING: MAINLY LEON, A LITTLE SLIGHT OF OTHER COUPLE. COUPLE YANG LAIN AKAN MUNCUL SEIRING JALANNYA CERITA

LENGTH: ONESHOT

WARN: BAHASA GA BAKU, BXB, BL, YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA MANA (MAKLUMIN AJA YA READERS, SAYA EMANG SUKA TYPO -_-)

SUMMARY: LEON PAIRING! YAOI! BL! BAHASA GA BAKU!. HAKYEON ADALAH SISWA KELAS XII B IPA. BAGAIMANAKAH KEHIDUPANNYA? CHECK IT OUT GUYS! (Bad summary again.. Mianhae readers-deul)

I WARN YOU AGAIN, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE YAOI OR STUFF LIKE THAT, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. CAPSLOCK BIAR KEKINIAN/?

DLDR

HAPPY READING GUYS~

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari senin, awal minggu yang paling sibuk bagi para pelajar, pegawai kantor, dan yang lain-lain. Bahkan dari pagi buta tadi, jalanan Jakarta sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil dan sepeda motor.

Hakyeon berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya, SMA Jellpi. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ia berjalan sambil melihat jalanan _._

' _Mampus gue, gue kan belum ngerjain pr matematika nih. Gimana dong? Niatan gue sih mau nyontek ke Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon kan pelitnya naujubilah. Pasrah aja lah gue kalau dihukum ama Kyu saem'_ Batin Hakyeon.

"Yeon?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Hakyeon dari belakang, Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Napa Minhyuk?" Sahutnya kepada laki-laki yang bernama Minhyuk itu.

"Engg.. anu.. Lu udah ngerjain pr IPA belum? Kalau udah gue nyontek dong" Jawab Minhyuk sambil nyengir. "Hah? PR IPA? Emang ada ya?" Jawab Hakyeon sambil melanjutkan jalannya ke arah kelas. Minhyuk berjalan disampingnya.

"Ada, halaman 57 tuh. Yang 5 soal itu. Bab 2" Mendengar itu, Hakyeon berhenti tiba-tiba. "Lah? Lu kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba Yeon?" Tanya Minhyuk bingung.

"Mampus gue.." Gumam Hakyeon pelan dan segera berlari ke arah kelas. "Woi! Woi! Yeon! Kok gue ditinggalin sih?!" Teriak Minhyuk kesal.

Hakyeon sampai di kelas dengan nafas yang putus-putus, kaya abis dikejar Heechul Saem karena kabur dari kelas.

Seluruh kelas melihat Hakyeon dengan pandangan yang aneh. Hakyeon mengabaikan tatapan itu dan pergi ke meja Taekwoon. Taekwoon mah ga peduli si Hakyeon ngos-ngosan gitu, dia malah duduk diam sambil mainin hpnya.

Hakyeon duduk di sampingnya, Ia menoel pelan bahu Taekwoon.

"Engg.. Taek, boleh ga gue minjem buku latihan MTK sama buku latihan IPA elu? Ini darurat woi, tolongin gue lah. Ya ya ya?" Mohonnya sambil aegyo. Taekwoon diam sesaat _, 'Pagi pagi doi udah bikin gue gemes aja dah'_ Batin Taekwoon.

"Pagi-pagi udah panik aja lu Yeon. Kaga bakal gue pinjemin. Salah elu sendiri kaga ngerjain" Sahut Taekwoon, matanya masih mengarah ke arah smartphonenya.

"Ya elah, sekali-kali lah tolongin gue. Ya ya ya?" Hakyeon mengguncangkan kedua bahu Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang merasa terganggu memberi Hakyeon deathglare yang menyeramkan (ini satu kelas takut ama deathglarenya Taekwoon sebenernya, cuma Hakyeon doang yang ga takut).

"Sekali gue bilang ga, tetep ga Yeon" Hakyeon mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal. Merasa di cuekin ama doi, Hakyeon terpaksa ngancam si Taekwoon "Pelit ah lu, jangan harap gue mau traktir elu mie goreng lagi besok" Ancam Hakyeon dengan nada yang dibuat seram/?.

"Ga usah lu traktir juga ntar anak-anak cewe yang suka ama gue ngasih makanan ke gue. Free woi" Jawabnya. Hakyeon cuma bisa masang wajah datarnya -_-.

' _Mentang-mentang lu anak populer juga ga usah pamer kali -_- '_ Batin Hakyeon menggerutu.

TET!/? (anggep bel sekolah ya -_-)

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua anak-anak kelas XII B IPA sibuk nyariin topi buat upacara bendera. "Semuanya turun cepetan!" Pintu kelas di gebrak oleh Kyu Saem, guru Matematika yang paling killer di sekolah ini.

Semuanya kalang kabut, ada yang sibuk nyari topi di tas. Ada yang sibuk ngumpetin smartphonenya biar kalau tiba-tiba OSIS dateng mau razia HP. HP mereka aman.

"CEPETAN KELUAR KALIAN!" Pintu kelas di gebrak lagi oleh Kyu Saem. Semua murid langsung ngacir ke lapangan. Termasuk Hakyeon yang sekarang lagi pakai topi sambil lari ke lapangan.

Semua murid telah berkumpul di lapangan yang lumayan luas itu, Hakyeon baris di tengah-tengah, di sebelah kanannya ada Minhyuk. Di depannya ada Youngjae. Di belakangnya ada Taekwoon . (Lengkap yeh -,-)

"Semuanya diam sekarang!" Teriak Pak Kepala Sekolah, Jung Yunho namanya. Suami sah dari Jung Jaejoong, guru Tata Boga.

Lapangan yang tadinya ribut dan riuh kaya di pasar, langsung diam seketika. "Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah diam. Mari kita mulakan upacara benderan di hari senin pagi ini" Lanjut Pak Yunho, lalu turun dari mimbar/? Upacara pun dimulai dengan tenang.

.

.

.

 _Skip, selesai upacara_

 _Time now : 7.30 am_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Upacara pun selesai, dan murid-murid segera menghambur ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

TET!

Bunyi jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Hakyeon yang mendengar itu langsung ngacir ke kelas. Ia ga mau dimarahin sama Seohyun Saem (guru PKN) karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Sesampainya Hakyeon dikelas, Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Taekwoon dan mengambil botol air minumnya. Hakyeon capek banget kali ya? Liat aja itu, botol yang tadinya isinya seliter, langsung jadi 250 ml diminum ama dia -_-.

Hakyeon menghela nafas lega. "Ebujud, itu lu minum banyak amat" Sahut Taekwoon sambil menunjuk ke arah botol minum Hakyeon.

"Capek gue" Jawab Hakyeon dan menyimpan botol minumnya. "PR lu apa kabar yeon?" Tanya Taekwoon lagi. "Bomat dah, Kyu saem marah juga gapapa dah. Sama aja kok, buat disekolah juga dihukum ntaran. Mending ga usah buat." Sahut Hakyeon santai.

Taekwoon cuma manggut-manggut setuju. 10 menit kemudian, Kyu saem masuk ke kelas. "Ketua kelas pimpin doa" Ucapnya begitu masuk ke kelas. Ketua kelas pun mempimpin doa dan KBM (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar) berlangsung.

"Ok! Siapa yang ga buat PR. Angkat tangan!" Hakyeon langsung angkat tangan. Kyu Saem mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mencari siswa yang ga buat PR.

"Cha Hakyeon! Keluar sekarang! Dan lari di lapangan selama 10 kali!" Teriak Kyu Saem, semua pandangan murid-murid kini tertuju ke arah Hakyeon. Hakyeon berdiri, dan pergi dari kelas.

"Saem, saya ga buat juga" Sahut Taekwoon dan berdiri. "Taekwoon? Tumben.. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu. Kamu pergi lari sama Hakyeon sekarang" Jawab Kyu Saem sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Taekwoon mengangguk dan segera pergi dari kelas.

Dilihatnya Hakyeon sedang berlari memutari lapangan sambil ngedumel ga jelas. Taekwoon cuma bisa cengar cengir liat si doi lari.

Taekwoon ngikut di belakang Hakyeon, kayanya si Hakyeon masih belum nyadar tuh kalau di ikutin sama Taekwoon. Buktinya dia masih sibuk ngedumel gara-gara Kyu Saem.

"Kyu saem ga paham dih, orang semalem gue balik ke rumah jam 11. Ya langsung tepar di kasur lah gue. Bla bla bla" Si Hakyeon masih aja ngedumel -_-, over banget lu Yeon -_- /di kick Hakyeon.

"Emang semalem kenapa lu pulang jam 11 hm?" Sahut Taekwoon yang entah kapan sudah ada di samping Hakyeon. "Emaaaak!" Jerit Hakyeon sambil meluk tiang ring basket. "Lah? Napa lu Yeon?" Tanya Taekwoon rada bingung.

"Lu kalau mau ngomong, ngomong dulu napa!" Jerit Hakyeon lagi, kali ini sambil nge _kick_ Taekwoon. Taekwoon refleks ngehindar. "Lah? Gue kan ngomong tadi -_-" Jawab Taekwoon lagi. Hakyeon kebingungan nyari jawaban yang tepat.

"Eng.. anu.. maksud gue, noel kek nepuk kek. Jangan main nyerocos aja lu" Jawab Hakyeon. "Oh." Sahut Taekwoon lagi.

"Udah berapa putaran lu?" Lanjut Taekwoon. "Baru 2" Jawab Hakyeon sambil nyengir lebar. "Ya udah sini gue temenin." Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon buat lari sama-sama. "Lu kan buat pr, kenapa ikut lari sama gue?" Tanya Hakyeon.

"Buku gue ketinggalan di rumah, ga usah banyak tanya lu. Udah cepetan lari, abis itu kita kabur ke kantin. Laper gue" Padahal Taekwoon bohong, tapi apa yang ga dilakuin buat doi sih?. Hakyeon cuma manggut-manggut doang.

Hakyeon melanjutkan aktivitas larinya bersama Taekwoon.

 _Tes_

Hakyeon berhenti sejenak saat Ia mendengar sesuatu yang menetes.

 _Tes_

"Yeon? Kenapa lu ber-" Taekwoon menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Hakyeon sedang membersihkan hidungnya. Tanpa berbicara, Taekwoon mengangkat dagu Hakyeon.

"Yeon, lu mimisan" Taekwoon membersihkan darah dari hidung Hakyeon. "Ah, biasa kok. Paling bentar lagi juga berhenti darahnya" Jawab Hakyeon sambil nyengir. "Biasalah panas, gue ga bisa kena panas. Ntar gue langsung mimisan, cuma bentar kok. Ga usah khawatir" Lanjut Hakyeon lagi sambil membersihkan darah dari hidungnya.

Taekwoon mengajak Hakyeon duduk di pinggir lapangan. Taekwoon mengambil sapu tangan dari saku baju sekolahnya. Taekwoon membersihkan darah di hidung Hakyeon perlahan.

Hakyeon cuma diam. Diam diluar, teriak di dalam/? "Darahnya masih belum berhenti, ke UKS aja ya? Muka lu juga pucat Yeon" Bujuk Taekwoon sambil megangin sapu tangannya di hidung Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menggeleng pelan. "Ga usah Taek" Taekwoon mengerang pelan. "Jangan ngeyel, pokoknya lu ke UKS" Ucap Taekwoon final. Hakyeon menggerutu pelan.

"Lu mau jalan atau gue gendong?" Tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon langsung menoleh ke arah Taekwoon. "Gue jalan aja" Jawab Hakyeon. Hakyeon berdiri, Ia langsung ngacir ke UKS, ninggalin Taekwoon.

Taekwoon cuma bisa geleng-geleng pelan sambil nyengir lalu mengikuti Hakyeon ke UKS.

.

.

.

 _Skip time_

 _Time now : 3 p.m_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TEEET/?

Bel sekolah berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini, tanda pulang bagi semua murid SMA Jellpi.

Hakyeon masih asik tidur di UKS, disampingnya ada Taekwoon yang tidur di sisi ranjang Hakyeon.

Rupanya si Taekwoon ini bolos seharian di UKS demi Hakyeon. Dari tadi semua murid kelabakan nyariin Taekwoon sama Hakyeon. Tapi sekarang mereka udah tenang. Rupanya si Dahyun, teman sekelas Hakyeon sama Taekwoon melihat mereka berdua di ruang UKS waktu Dahyun mau ngambil kapas buat pelajaran IPA.

Taekwoon terbangun karena _smartphonenya_ bergetar. Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon sejenak dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hm? Wae Hyuk?" Taekwoon bersuara amat pelan, biar si doi ga bangun.

"Hyung pulang lama amat sih?! Kemana aja hah?!" Jerit seseorang di seberang sana, Jung Sanghyuk. Adik Taekwoon.

"Nemenin Hakyeon, dia sakit" Gumam Taekwoon.

"Oooooooh" Sahutnya lagi. "Cie hyuuuuuuung" Goda Hyuk. "Hus diem, bentar lagi hyung mau nembak dia nih. Doain hyung ya" Ucap Taekwoon sambil cengar cengir sendirian.

"Semangat Hyung!" Jawab Hyuk. Taekwoon mematikan panggilan itu dan beralih ke Hakyeon.

Taekwoon mengamati wajah Hakyeon selagi tidur, Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pipi Hakyeon.

"Ah Yeon.. Gue ga suka liat lu sakit begini, cepet sembuh Yeon. Gue mau nembak lu sebenernya hari ini, tapi ngeliat sikon lu sekarang. Kayanya ga memungkinkan, hari ini hari terakhir sekolah. 2 minggu dihadapan kita libur akhir tahun. Natal tahun ini gue janji gue bakal nembak lu Yeon, tunggu gue." Taekwoon mengakhiri monolognya dengan kecupan di dahi Hakyeon

"Oh ya? Kenapa ga sekarang?" Sahut Hakyeon masih memejamkan matanya. Taekwoon kaget, saking kagetnya dia hampir mau kejungkal ke belakang.

"Y-Yeon? Lu udah bangun? Kapan? Dan lu denger semua yang gue omongin tadi?" Tanya Taekwoon bertubi-tubi.

"Tanya satu satu napa" Jawab Hakyeon sambil duduk di ranjang UKS. Taekwoon gelisah sekarang. Ia cuma menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

' _Mampus gue, gimana kalau dia denger semuanya? Taekwoon pea -_-'_ (bukannya emang pea darisananya? /di tenggelemin Taekwoon).

"Gue udah bangun dari tadi pas lu nerima telefon dari Sanghyuk." Jawab Hakyeon santai. " Oh ya, kenapa lu mau nembak gue pas natal? Kelamaan itu. Sekarang aja mendingan" Jawab Hakyeon sesantai di Hawaii/?. Padahal jantungnya udah berdetak ga karuan pas Taekwoon bilang mau nembak dia.

Taekwoon membatu seketika "Eng.. anu.. itu.. soal itu.." Jawab Taekwoon tergagap. Hakyeon menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya dan mendengarkan Taekwoon. Taekwoon bersumpah, pose Hakyeon saat ini sungguh manis. Serasa Taekwoon ingin menciumnya sekarang. (Woi woi, lu tembak ae belon, udh mau nyium Hakyeon ae lu Woon -_- /giles Taekwoon /g).

"Eng.. jadi gini, Cha Hakyeon. Gue udah merhatiin lu dari pertama kali kita sekelas pas kelas XI. Semua anak anak termasuk gue suka sama lu. Tapi rasa suka gue ke lu beda, lebih dari suka. Ah, apa perlu gue sebut mencintai? Ya, gue cinta sama lu Yeon. Jadi, mau jadian sama gue?" Taekwoon memberanikan diri jujur di depan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon cuma nyengir. "Kenapa lu nyengir Yeon? Gue tau lu pasti ga suka sama gue kan? Ga cinta sama gue kan? Gue cuma mau jujur Yeon. Gue harap lu bi-" Ucapan Taekwoon terpotong karena Hakyeon mencium pipi kanannya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa bilang gue ga suka sama lu? Gue suka sama lu kok, ah lebih tepatnya mencintai" Jawab Hakyeon. "Jadi, ayo jadian" Lanjut Hakyeon lagi, sambil nyengir lebar tentunya.

Taekwoon tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Hakyeon se-erat yang Ia bisa. Hakyeon membalas pelukan Taekwoon sambil ngusel dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang udah memerah cem cabe/?.

"So.. ayo pulang sekarang, udah sore. Ntar gerbang ditutup ga bisa pulang kita." Hakyeon mengangguk pelan dan melepas pelukannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan keluar sekolah. "Gue anter lu pulang ya Yeon" Taekwoon membuka suara. Hakyeon mengangguk, tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Akhirnya perasaan Hakyeon yang terpendam selama 2 tahun terbalaskan juga. Mari kita merayakan hal ini dengan mereka berdua, lumayan bisa makan gratis /di kick Hakyeon /g.

.

.

END

Update nuiiiiiiiiihhh /tebar confetti.  
Maaf untuk para readers yang menunggu, saya sibuk banget sekolah.

Dan ternyata sekolah di Malaysia berat manteman T.T  
Prnya bejibuuuuuun, kalau ga sempat malah nyontek xD.  
Saya juga sempet stress gara gara sekolah doang T.T mana saya kan hidup numpang di rumah abang, mama saya di Indonesia. Aaaaaa serasa mau kick couple RP saya terus /gggg.

Sekali lagi maaf ya para readers /deep bow.

Oh dan untuk si Jung Taekwoon a.k.a suami RP, aku udah update yaaaang. Tapi males ngasih tau kamu -3-.  
Cari sendiri, and kasih krisar again di WA ya yang -3-.  
Btw maaf kemarin pas hari sabtu aku udah nge-kick, gigit, and jambakin kamu -3- bm seketika, kamu tau kan kalau aku bm gimana? Cuma itu aja buat kamu. Selebihnya di WA hayu /seret ke WA.

Oh ya, kalau ada yg mau tau lebih tentang saya silahkan add :

Fb : Fletcher Hakyeon

ID Line : achahakyeon  
Dn (Display Name) Line : Maya

ID Kakao Talk : Vixxleadernim30  
Dn Kakao Talk : Cha Hakyeon

Kalau kalian sudah add, silahkan test chat dengan saya dan bilang sama saya kalau kalian readers FF saya. Nanti saya chat kalau saya mau update FF lagi.

Untuk WA (Whatsapp), maaf sekali WA saya private /bow.  
Dan sekedar info, akun kakao talk dan akun FB saya dipakai untuk main RP. Kalau untuk real hanya Line dan WA.  
Jadi silahkan contact yang diatas ya manteman ^^

Mind to RnR again guys?


End file.
